Gatsby's Last Party
by NicholasConners
Summary: Gatsby holds one of his usual parties until two vampires decide to make the party into a feast.


**Gatsby's Last Party**

"Lady Rose." I called out from the bedroom.

Finally getting the gold cufflinks on the tuxedo I had gotten for the occasion, I saw the silhouette of female in a beaded dress. She was Lady Rose, my Sheba. Her long black curls swayed as she slowly danced toward the mirror. Her blue eyes glistened like a moon at the darkest of midnight.

"I finished the sap." She said with her clear yet soft voice like a gentle stream, beautiful and clear.

I took her pale hands in mine, smiling a toothy grin as she embraced my arms around her youthful thin frame.

"Will we need Jack for the party?" She asked, the words flowing from her plump red lips.

"It's Gatsby darling, riches are a must." I replied with my clear and impaling dark voice. "You will be the baby vamp of the party."

"You like my dress?" She questioned.

"As they say my love you're quite the Joe Broobs." I said with a toothy grin.

Her dress was black and glittered with dark beauty. As she moved it would sway with her hips and glisten along the curves of her slender body.

"It's time. We should make haste my princess of the night." I said as I slid my pale black nail-polished hands to her supple sides and urged her from the gold Victorian mirror.

She was black and beautiful. The ford Model T that lay before us was as shiny as it was gorgeous. The sap was lucky to have such a black beauty as it. I entered the automobile after cordially opening the passenger door for my lovely Lady Rose.

The sounds of the night whispered to our ears like a dark perfume freshly sprayed upon the neck of a blushing bird, her blood flushing along the neck and wearing the fragrance like a lustful target of beauty. I had stopped the new Model T at the end of the road just near the lavish mansion of the Gatsby. He was known for holding marvelous parties, this one would be his last. June 28 would be known throughout history and my Lady Rose awaited the everlasting ritual.

It was uncommon to see the wonder of a mansion like Gatsby's in the decrepit cities odd what we've heard called West Egg. A domain we've called home away from Britain. In the party we made our entrance subtle. The blush faces of the rich and shallow smiled under the golden tinted light of chandeliers high upon the mansion ceiling. The center I noticed were couples dancing like brides and grooms of a wedding all their own with a kick and pep of jazzy music. It filled my ears like an array of musical crickets in the sky. The sound was full in the big mansion hall and soft to the tone like calling upon you to dance. I remained happily immune with my Lady Rose.

"Ah what a lavish Bear Cat." Said a heavily mustached man.

He approached us with his maiden in hand. They looked old and weathered yet their eyes shown youth and life was still glowing vibrantly.

"My Yuki…I don't understand." Lady Rose whimpered with a tender sadness upon her perfect pale cheeks.

"He means you're a vastly attractive woman." I answered in a soft voice though my pale hand gripped hers slightly tighter.

"I wish to taste." She said louder than I had hoped resulting in my grabbing the pastel plate of Jellied Manhattan Salad.

"It's good, have a try." Said the mustached man as he tipped his lavender colored top hat.

They were the only couple dressed so deep in a color other than black and white. Even Lady Rose and I had come in the usual theme of Black. I tasted the gelatin in the salad first. It filled my mouth with a vibrant flavor. It was of course the only gelatin that contained flavor. It all depended on the thickness of your purse.

"It is very filling. I can taste the lime." I mentioned though the taste to me was rather dull in use though still lavish in flavor.

"Where are my manners? I'm Holden Dunn Hayes and this is my lovely wife Sarah Jareth Hayes." Holden introduced himself formally and with no hint of an ego that I was surprised to not notice one on him though his bird dressed in a long lavender colored fur coat and waving a same colored mariboi French-fan upon her aged blushing cheeks seemed to be full of one.

"That Gatsby has allot of giggle water. Any kind you could fathom. My sheba here is quite non-skit for her age." Holden's attitude seemed light as if we were family though far from it.

"We are fine." I replied with a cordial nod.

My eyes must have been deceiving me for across the floor from us stood a young man talking to another. One of them I knew to be the Jay Gatsby. He was surprisingly youthful and could walk around the room like a ghost unnoticed. We approached them slowly, giving a fond pardon to the youthfully aged couple in their lavender wear.

"The great Gatsby." My Lady Rose allowed his warm hand to raise hers for a cordial kiss of welcome. "You flatter me."

"I've seen you before." He said in his youthful voice. "In the streets of West Egg. Do take care, there is rumor of a killer who stabs the neck of their victims and lay a rose along their bosom…as a cold signature."

Lady Rose gave a toothy grin as she breathed a reply "How ironic. My name is Lady Rose."

"I hear actress Lillian Russel has passed." The man near Gatsby stuttered, causing the smile from Lady Rose's lips to fade.

"A tragedy like the Red Scare indeed." Gatsby replied "This is a man I've met recently. Why my neighbor actually."

"I'm Nick." Nick nodded his hat, not noting a low growl from Lady Rose.

"Will you come to dance with me Mr. Gatsby?" Lady Rose lay her pale hand upon the warmth of Gatsby's, tugging him through the groups of dancing shallows clad in rich wears.

"Do you know Gatsby?" Nick asked.

"He will know me." I said continuing my hinting grin.

"Well then you must be happy for the economic boom. Letting you come to a party like this." Nick's tone started to get a bit tempered though he was blinded from true intentions.

"And yet you drink rich champagne and listening to this grand orchestra play The Lindy Hop, a song for couples." I snarled "Don't cast a kitten with me."

I parted from the man and patrolled aimlessly along the mansion floor awaiting my Lady Rose. A loud bloodcurdling scream echoed from the staircase. A rather distraught red-haired woman in a white lace dress stood there with here face pale in horror.

"The rumors are true, the killer is real and has struck again!" She yelled out, stopping the jazzy sound of the orchestra.

That was signal to leave. As the sound of screams faded as the door shut behind me, I looked about left and right in the darkness of night.

"My Yuki!" Lady Rose approached me from behind.

I turned to see my smiling beauty with her lips dripping down a line of red.

"We will return for your kin." I sad as I wiped the crimson red whine of life from her thick lips.

"I love you my sire, my darling Yuki." She softly said with a smile.

"As I love you too my deadly Rose of the night." I replied as the blood touched upon my vampiric fangs dripping off my finger.

The End.

After Math.

Upon the morning of June 29 1922, the story was painted all over newspapers. Boys yelled the news finding their paper filled hands empty in minutes and their pockets full. On the eve of a party a man was found dead in his mansion with two wounds on his neck and blood at his lips. A rose was also rested passionately upon his clad chest. It would be the last party for the great Gatsby.


End file.
